


Dream 1: Lost in the woods

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: THIS WAS A DREAM THAT I HAD ONCE, self defense class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: This is just a dream I've had once





	

Going out in some woods with friends, but got separated from them and I was left alone in the woods. As I was walking though, I saw Jack a little ways away, I walked up to him and asked him if I could stay with him until I find my friends again. He agreed and we walked around the woods together. As we walked, he told me that he got separated too, and was also trying to find his other friends. We found Mark wondering around in the woods, we met up with him and pretty soon, we found the others. But since I didn’t find my friends, and since I was thirteen, Jack offered to let me stay with them until we found my friends, I said if it wasn’t any trouble and he said it wasn’t at all. I stayed with them until one of my older friends found me and said she knew where the rest of the group were. I said thank you to Jack and the rest for letting me stay with them for the time being and I went away with my friend.

-Time Skip-

Me and a few of my friends, went to a mall for a day. But once again, I got separated from them. I got lost around where they had some video games and a funhouse/ball pit, I stayed around that area and played some Kirby on the Wii U and played that for a bit. As I was playing, Arin from the GameGrumps walked up and he watched me play Kirby, I asked him if we wanted to play, he said yes and we played for a bit. But before long, I had to go find my friends, and like Jack, he offered me to stay with him until we found my friends, I agreed, but we just got more lost in the funhouse/ ball pit.

-Time skip-

Something happened, and I went off on my own without Arin and went to find my friends. I walked around a corner and saw Jack and Dwayne (The Rock) Johnson about self-defense. Apparently, Dwayne was teaches said self-defense and my mom was taking it, along with Jack.     

**Author's Note:**

> I have more dreams where this came from, let me know if you want me to tell more?


End file.
